


ad infinitum

by buttcushions



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttcushions/pseuds/buttcushions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word had taken on a meaning of its own. It stood for the years spent apart, the threads pulled taught as they drifted to places different. It stood for the love they could never hope to put into words, to explain, to understand.</p><p>"brother"</p>
            </blockquote>





	ad infinitum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so pardon my shittiness. I may continue this to be a chapter piece depending on how I feel, and your [as a reader's] reaction. If that is the case, there will be Thorki, be warned.

While summer was looked forward to by most children, this was not so for one Loki Odinson. The dazed and pleasantly lazy approach of cricketed nights and tree-shaded days meant one thing. It meant that Thor was leaving to train by the end of the season. It meant that he would be alone. Bright Thor, loud Thor, his Thor; and Loki, while not his only companion, was his closest. They were brothers, after all.  
With each passing year, Loki would dread the nearing end of term. Thor took the time before he was sent away to run wildly in the forests, and amongst the fields, his brother at his side. Only the two of them knew the shortest way to cross the stream down by the stables, and of the small kingdom they had made for each other deep in the woods. It was majestic in their young eyes, all shakily painted wooden beams, rusted nails, and tattered pieces of cloth that nobody in the palace would miss. Mounted at its top was a flag of green and red for both the brothers. They learned in their lessons that the two colours were complimentary. Side by side, they appeared their brightest, but when mixed turned to dun.

—

“Loki," Thor had said one summer, “why don’t you come along with me this year? To train."

“You know why," he responded, picking at the splintering wood of their fortress, “I am no warrior like you."

Thor placed his hand atop Loki’s, stilling his ministrations, “Do not say that." Standing, he plucked up two wooden swords. “We both know that is untrue. Who is Thor without his Loki, and what is Loki without his Thor?"

Loki deftly caught the sword thrown to him, jabbing at this brother’s leg with a smirk, “Absolutely nothing, of course. It would be a death sentence to have a moron like yourself running about without someone with at least half a mind."

“Moron? I resent that," Thor said with a swipe.

Loki gasped, “My word, has the Great Thor said something that at least sounded intelligent?"

“You act as if you are the only one with a brain," Thor said, deflecting Loki’s blow, “you and I both know that is untrue."

“Aye, while that may be, I am the only one between us two that uses theirs," Loki laughed, his sword narrowly missing Thor’s side, "damn."

Thor swung at his brother, the late-afternoon sunlight casting patterns across his skin, "Watch your mouth, Loki. No son of Odin swears."

"Didn't stop you from rattling off curses with Fandral the other day, did it?" he teased. The three of them sat in the courtyard, Thor and Fandral lost in conversation. Loki opted instead to read below the shaded trees.

He twirled the sword in his hands by the wooden hilt, "I suppose that means you aren't a son of Odin."

"I?" Thor asked incredulously, "If anyone, that would be you, all dark hair and pale skin." A refreshing difference if you asked him, though he kept it to himself.

Loki's smile faltered for a moment, not before striking harshly below Thor's ribs, “I believe that makes me the winner." It was a meaningless victory.

“‘Unfair!" Thor demanded, “the sun, it was shining in my eyes." He straightened, readying his sword once more, “Do-over."

Loki rolled his eyes, taking the sword from Thor’s reluctant hand. They were broader than his, rough from practice in the training grounds. The smoothness of his own hands was not lost on him. “Ever the whiner you are," he smiled, though it did not reach his eyes, “I tried my hardest, why should I not be rewarded?"

Thor frowned, “Have I misspoken?" Intuitive bastard.

“No," Loki replied with a dismissive wave of his hand, “it is nothing, nothing at all."

"Unlike the others, this lie of yours is transparent," Thor said, "What is wrong?"

"It is just that I will miss you, Thor." It only was a half-lie. He wouldn’t dare be so bold as to tell Thor how he noticed the sideways glances cast in his direction. How he, unlike the rest of Asgard was not strong, not bright, and golden. How he knew for certain that he was the lesser son.

“It is simple then, Loki, come with me," Thor said, “I don’t see why you won’t listen-"

“Because Father," Loki said in a voice too cold for a boy his age, “Father refuses to let me go. He insisted that I stay here, practice my magic. Expand my mind, he says." Loki rose to his feet, brushing his legs of stray leaves and dirt. 

"Do not fight him, Thor. It is useless." He straightened, "I think it would be best if we returned home now."

"Loki I am sorry," Thor whispered, "I did not know."

"I wish to go home now," Loki repeated sternly.

"Very well."

 

—

“Goodbye, Thor," Loki said tightly. He turned to leave, stilled by the small hand placed on his shoulder. This was much like how it was all summer, after their day in the fortress, that is. 

“Loki, please." The plead tasted odd upon Thor's tongue. He was tired, though. Tired of how bitterly cold his relationship with his brother had grown, even after such small a fight. 

He shook free, “Enjoy your training, brother. I am certain that you will do well."

"Damn you," Thor hissed, patience seemingly gone, "It is not my choice to leave you."

Loki turned around, "Did I ask? It means little to me whether or not you leave.” He paused. “No, pardon that. I wish for you to leave."

"Surely you don't mean that," Thor managed as Loki walked away, "whatever I have done to wrong you, I am truly sorry."

He scoffed, "Because everything is about you, yes?" You know that isn't true, Loki "I can't wait for your departure, Thor," lie "Perhaps then I can be alone; how I like it." Lie lie lie.

Thor dropped his outreached hand. "Very well," he nodded, "I will write to you all the same."

"I won’t read a letter of it."

Thor half-smiled at the familiarity. Loki was ever headstrong, ever stubborn. "That won't stop me from sending them." 

 

—

 

By the time Thor had returned from camp, he had written Loki thirty-seven letters.

 

—

 

Loki had read every one.


End file.
